Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis
by Sunliye
Summary: Thalia feels horrible after the death of one of her hunters. However she has no chance to grieve. Another threat has arisen. Enemies of Artemis are gathering, seeking to destroy the goddess of the Hunt and her hunters. Will Thalia be able to take on the dangerous foes of Artemis and protect her companions?
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunters of Artemis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters, books, or awesomeness. **

**Note: I revived some Rick Riordan's characters and mythological characters that died in Blood of Olympus. The T-rating is for violence. **

Chapter 1

An arrow hissed though the air and slammed into the center of a target mounted on an old fence, which shook with the force. The girl in the silver parka, her hood pulled close around her head, drew two arrows from the quiver on her back. Her breath steamed out in front of her. She nocked both arrows, aimed, and fired. The simultaneous thud was muffled by the snow, which was slowly drifting down.

"Nice shot," said a voice behind her.

Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and the lieutenant of Artemis, spun around. She spun around so fast that her hood slipped off, revealing black, spiky, punk style hair, a silver circlet on her head, and electric blue eyes. "Phoebe," she addressed the girl with ginger hair that was shaved on the sides. She also wore a silvery parka, but no circlet. "I was just letting off steam."

"The campsite is ready. We have peppermint marshmallows Anya grabbed in Boulder. You should change as well. "

"Okay, tell the other hunters I'll be coming soon."

Phoebe nodded and walked back toward a ring of grey tents.

Thalia walked slowly to the target to yank the arrows out. All three arrows had landed in the center ring. They were set so close together that all she had to do was reach out one hand to grabbed them to yank them all out at once. The target folded up into the size of a quarter, which Thalia stuffed into her pocket.

She trudged up to ring of tents where she could see the flickers of a campfire. Usually target practice helped calm her nerves in the evenings, but for several nights now, it hadn't helped the turmoil in her heart. One of her hunters had died a few days ago and it was her fault.

Her tent was larger than the other hunters and Thalia went inside to change into dry clothes. Snow fell in clumps off her pants. She slipped into dry ones, and instantly felt a little better.

She came out of her tent and approached the open shelter, which the hunters had erected over themselves and their campfire. The hunters looked tired and beat up around the fire. For hours they had been chased by evil prairie dogs, who had unfortunately been blessed by Demeter, or she would have shot them. One moment there were prairie dog free grass lands, the next moment one of their wolves were snacking on six prairie dogs. Screeching had pierced the air and a dozen or so small furry beasts had popped out of the ground. Prairie dogs were suppose to be cute, but not these. Their glowing red eyes, sharp claws, and short temper had caused the hunters to flee across miles of frosted prairie. Ten or so prairie dogs (probably with rabies) would pop out of their holes and chase them for about five-hundred meters. They would scratch at the hunters' ankles, leap up and try to bit their arms and faces. Then they would stop and run back to their homes, letting the "local neighbor prairie dogs" give a go at eating immortal maidens. Wave after wave of evil prairie dogs chased them for a while, and then let new prairie dogs in to area take over. Thalia thought how unfair it was that the prairie dogs had only targeted the hunters. It was the wolves, who were suppose to guard them, that had cause the trouble, so much for understanding the food chain, stupid prairie dogs.

These small creatures were also way too fast for their size. Several hunters had gotten bitten and scratched. One hunter had had to be carried when she had twisted her ankle stepping into a prairie dog hole as she fled. It was only until they were deep into the foot hills had the beasts all given up. They would need more ambrosia after today.

But it wasn't just tiredness that made the hunters' faces look so grim. They too were still mourning the death of their fellow sister. Thalia picked up several marshmallows and two hot dogs. She threw two marshmallows and half of one hot dog into the fire. "For the gods, and well you're enjoying this. Restock our ambrosia supply."

As Thalia roasted her hot dog and a half, Kelly came over. Her red hair was in its usual rats nest, falling all over her face. Thalia glanced at the bandage around her leg. "How are you? How's your leg?"

"Tired, my leg is healing up fine, but I might be a little slower tomorrow."

Thalia glanced around at the exhausted girls, then at the wolves guarding the camp. "I think everyone might be slower after today's events. Who knew prairie dogs were so vicious?"

"Those red eyes did not fit with their cute faces." Kelley agreed.

Thalia looked up at the roof of their shelter and said loud enough to startle several hunters, "Your taste in animals needs improving Demeter!"

Thunder boomed from the sky. A hot dog bun flew out of its plastic bag and smacked her across the face. Laughter rippled around the campfire. Even the daughter of Demeter, Alona cracked a smile. Neither she nor the other daughters of Demeter or Ceres had escaped the prairie dogs' wrath.

Finishing her hot dog, Thalia stood up. Instantly, the talking stopped and all eyes were upon her. "All right hunters, tomorrow I hope to reach the forest where the three nymphs who said they were ready with a favorable answer live. So early start again tomorrow. To those who got bitten, wash the wounds again before bed. That's all."

The hunters got up and began to pack the shelter and food away.

The fire began to die away to coals, and lamps were lit outside tents and Thalia still sat on her log. She didn't want to sleep, afraid of what dreams would. Finally all the hunters had retired to their tents. All but Thalia and Phoebe. "You need to get some sleep. You said yourself that we would be getting an early start."

Thalia stared moodily at the coals. "So should you."

Phoebe dumped snow on the coals to avoid an unlikely flare up that would cause the camp to burn down. But with crazy mythical creatures running amuck, one could never be too careful. "Oh_ I_ will, I just don't think _you_ will." She put a heavy emphasis on "I" and "you".

A scowl appeared on Thalia's face, "I can take care of myself."

"I know, but you shouldn't blame yourself for everything that happened with Masha."

There, it was out in the open. A spark of electricity buzzed its way around her finger tips. She closed them into fists, and said nothing.

"Sasha doesn't blame you either." Sasha, Masha's sibling, the girl with black rings under her eyes, the one with puffy eyes in the morning from crying all night.

"She shouldn't have died. It was my fault if only I had realized the trap earlier. I know she would have made it if it weren't for me. She was only with us for eight months."

Phoebe grabbed Thalia's shoulders and shook her. "Look, we all could have realized the wretched place was a trap. I have lived far longer. Mistakes happen. Masha was brave. A true hunter, and more of us would be dead if it wasn't for her. Don't ruin her sacrifice. You've done a good job. You've led us through the Titian War and the Giant War. Just learn from this. Zoë would have said the same thing."

Zoë, Zoë Nightshade. She had been the previous lieutenant of Artemis who had died on Mount Tamaulipas when she, Thalia, Grover, Bianca, and Percy had gone to save Annabeth and Artemis from Luke/Kronos. Along the way both hunters, Zoë and Bianca had died, and Thalia had been made a hunter and the lieutenant.

"Yes, your right."

Phoebe smiled, "I love when you say that."

"I am going to bed. See you in the morning." Thalia stood up and walked to her tent.

As she lay in bed, Thalia thought about what Phoebe had said, that anyone of the hunter could have realized the trap. Perhaps that was true, and that thought did lift the burden from her should a little bit. But what Phoebe didn't know, nor did any of the other hunters know, was that she had faced that exact same monster before. Not the same type of monster, that _exact same monster_ that had the same exact terrible smell, same exact ugly face, and the exact same ability. She should have prevented that monster from killing Masha, for she, Luke, Annabeth and Grover had faced him in Brooklyn. She should have seen through his tricks and traps. Instead, she had fallen for the same traps she ad fallen into when she was twelve years old.

Thalia closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She braced her self for the sleep she desperately needed, but most definitely did not want.

**Okay, kind of a slow start, but bear with me, the next few chapters get very exciting with lots of new mythology woven in. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: once again I do not own Rick Riordan's ****characters, books, or**** awesomeness.**

**Note:**

**Did anyone guess the monster Thalia once faced? Hint: See the **_**Sea of Monsters**_**.**

**This is a chapter that fills in the gaps in Annabeth's, Thalia's, and Luke's past as runaways.**

Chapter 2

Thalia had secretly hoped that when she was made a hunter, her nightmares would go away. No such luck. Now she was stuck with nightmares for the rest of her immortal life, in other words, forever.

Her nightmare started out in a familiar place. She, Luke, Grover, and Annabeth were racing down a long deserted street in Flatbush, Brooklyn at night. Thalia, although twelve, was still as quick as the fourteen year old Luke. Grover suddenly veered off down a side street. The side street looked… to put it nicely…wrecked. The glass windows on stores were shattered. Most of the lampposts were either flickering or out completely. Through her dyslexia and bad light, Thalia made out the graffiti on a brick wall. **MONSTERS RULE**. This was really not a good thing to see, but it couldn't mean that monsters literally ruled the area could it? Thalia kept glancing over her shoulder, wondering when the hellhounds that had been pursuing them for two days, would pounce.

Grover took a left, a right, two lefts, and finally began jogging down a long fancy, but abandoned path. The fencing on the sides was covered in dried ivy and the metal parts were rusting. They had jogged along the path for some time. The buildings getting more and more abandoned looking. They reached a dead end, ending in a huge dark mansion.

"Uh, Grover, this doesn't look safe," Annabeth gestured to the cracked paint and ripped up curtains in the darkened windows.

Grover looked around widely. "I don't understand. The acorns said this was the right way."

"Well your acorns have gone bad. Let's turn back," Thalia said fingering her bracelet. "This place looks like a death trap for demigods." The building didn't just look ugly with its cracking pain, ripped curtains and abandoned look. It seemed to be housing a terrible aura of evil. The vines crawled up the side of the house; spider webs were stretched between the porch's rocking chairs. The worst part was the suspicious red smear across the threshold and door.

They were just turning around to leave when a cry came from the house. "MONSTER! HELP! SOMEONE ANYONE PLEASE! HEL-" The sound was cut off

Luke spun around and dashed back toward the house. His sword was out and gleamed viciously in the dull light of the moon.

"Luke! Wait!" Thalia cried, and dashed, with Grover and Annabeth on her heels, after him.

Luke reached the door of the house and ripped it open. He glanced back briefly at them, then raced into the house.

Thalia reached the door, panting. "Luke!" she called again. The door was still open and she couldn't see anything. "Gods! Where in Hades did you go?" A musty draft was the only answer she got.

Annabeth shivered next to her. She put a hand on her head, "We'll find him." In her head she added, "then I'll kick him to Tartarus for leaving us behind."

She, Annabeth, and Grover crept through the atrium as silently as possible. It was too dark to see much. A few candles flickered from windowsills and a small mahogany table. The floors creaked, and the few-and-far-between moth-eaten carpets were an ugly mustard color. They wondered around the mansion looking for Luke. They were afraid to call his name in fear of calling monsters as well. Thalia's shield was out. Medusa's head looked terrible in the flickering candlelight, which was spread throughout the whole building.

Suddenly a cry sounded from a corridor to the right. She dashed toward the sound. The corridor was empty. The cry came again from a different corridor. She ran following the cries that came and went. All the corridors looked the same, horrible carpeting, an occasional cracked and webbed mirror, and once beautiful flowered wallpaper now peeled in places. She turned left, right, left, left, right, straight… dead end. As she turned around she realized to her horror that Annabeth and Grover had failed to keep up with her.

Thalia stood, her back pressed against the wall trying to calm herself. She had been on her own before. She could handle this. She was a daughter of Zeus, the king of the Olympians. This mansion was creepy, and so was being alone, but it wasn't anymore dangerous than any other place she had been to. Her breathing was loud in her ears. Thalia had a sword strapped to her back. She unsheathed it and also adjusted her grip on her shield. Whatever monster was in this ugly place was barbeque when Thalia found it. The candles flickered and Thalia was suddenly standing next a roaring fire. She was her sixteen immortal year old self. Luke was kneeling on the floor. His face was white and blood splashed down his left side. Annabeth's knife was lodged in his Achilles' Heel, a spot just beneath his left armpit. Annabeth and Grover where no where to be seen. This meant that her dream had been interrupted by something, no longer a memory dream. As frightening and horrible as that memory had been, whatever was disturbing her dream was much worse.

"You couldn't save him could you?" A sudden voice crooned in the dark.

"Shut up!" Thalia screamed. "He died a hero! A hero!" She looked around wildly to find something to whack with her sword and shield.

Another voice laughed joining in with the first voice's laughter at her. "Such excuses I would not have thought coming from Artemis's lieutenant," The new, and higher pitched voice cackled. "Perhaps I overestimated your capabilities?"

Thalia gritted her teeth. Tears were threating to spill. Luke had collapsed. There was nothing she could do; he had been dead since the Titian War. She hadn't even been there when he had sacrificed himself to save the world. "Who are you?"

The voice, the lower pitched one said, "What about this one?" Luke's body disappeared. In its place was Masha. Dark hair fanned around her body. She was dead. Both of her legs were mangled.

Thalia lost her composure. She attempted to reach her, but her legs wouldn't move. "Masha?" There was no response.

"I must say she was brave. Killing a Cyclopes with one move, and both legs broken, an impressive feat," the higher pitched voice said nastily. "Pity she died with the Cyclopes.

"Go back to Tartarus!" Thalia snarled. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

The two voices laughed again. "This is our entertainment tonight. You like hunting, we like… jokes," the high voice said in a singsong voice. "But still you defeated one of our best minions. Should we reward her, brother?"

"Oooh, but guessing games, surprises, are so fun."

"But let's not be in her debt."

Thalia felt sick. These brothers were sick. She would _not _be toyed with. "I don't need your help. Get out of my dream."

"So rude. Is this how kids behave now? No problem. We were rude too once."

"Now we're civilized," the deeper voice said in a terrible British accent. Thalia struggled to move her feet. The dream began to get fuzzy around the edges.

"I see that we are out of time. Well it was fun chatting with you," the deeper voice said. Thalia scowled. This was not a chat, and this was certainly not fun. She glanced over at Masha's still body. Anger and grief washed over her. She would get these two voices and make them pay. Something caught her attention; vines were spreading out from Masha's body. They drove into the cracks in the walls, and poured into the hall, all over the place. Thalia remembered how it ended, like this. Masha had used Demeter's gifts to pull the mansion down to save the hunters, destroying the mansion, the Cyclopes and herself. As the vines ripped the walls apart, the mansion began to shake. The shaking grew stronger. Thalia realized that the shaking was not just a part of her dream. Someone was shaking her sleeping body.

"Daughter of Zeus, tell Artemis I send my love to her and all her hunters," the high-pitched voice said.

The last thing Thalia saw before she woke up to Phoebe's insistent shaking, were two pairs of sea green eyes.

**If you like it or have any suggestions, please review. Don't worry action will be coming. I just need to set the tone for the rest of the story.**


End file.
